1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to output driver circuits, and more specifically, to output driver circuits for voltage regulators.
2. Related Art
In order to maintain output voltage within a tolerable range, voltage regulators typically have large output drivers. While such large output drivers can maintain the output voltage within the tolerable range, they pose several design issues. For example, such large output drivers use large NMOS transistors that occupy a substantial amount of area on an integrated circuit die. Additionally, such large NMOS transistors have a high gate to source capacitance and thus require, at their gates, additional large capacitors. The addition of these large capacitors further exacerbates the problem associated with the output drivers taking up a large area on the integrated circuit die.
Accordingly, there is a need for output driver circuits that can maintain the output voltage within a tolerable range and yet not occupy a large area on the integrated circuit die.